Siga o Mestre
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Alguns anos depois, Shaoran decide que a hora de Eriol pagar pelo seu pequeno desafio chegou... [Continuação do fanfic Verdade ou Desafio?]
1. Perda

**N/A:** Sejam bem-vindos ao meu novo fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, "Siga o Mestre". É a continuação do meu fanfic anterior, o "Verdade o Desafio?".  
A leitura do "Verdade ou Desafio?" não é completamente imprescindível para a compreensão deste, mas ler a prévia deste fanfic que está como o último capítulo de "Verdade ou Desafio?" sim. Senão, o começo deste fic fica ligeiramente nonsense. Okay. Muito nonsense.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu. 

**Siga o Mestre**

Capítulo 1 - Perda 

Eriol abriu os olhos, devagar. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, porém insistente. Focando a imagem a sua frente, descobriu-se dentro do seu quarto, olhando para o teto.  
Quarto? Ele poderia jurar que estava fora de casa!  
Mexeu os dedos devagar, como se estivesse testando sua mobilidade. Trouxe as mãos para perto do seu rosto, e não notou absolutamente nada de anormal.  
Franziu a testa. Ele estava... Deitado?  
Sentou-se com um solavanco na cama, quase arrependendo-se de tê-lo feito depois. A dor de cabeça tinha aumentado ligeiramente com a brusca troca de posição. 

O jovem balançou a cabeça, organizando seus pensamentos. Recebera um telefonema, por volta das onze horas. Resolveu atender ao pedido, saindo de casa para encontrar-se com Shaoran no parque do Rei Pingüim. Isso, Shaoran era quem havia telefonado.  
Às onze horas. Não entendia porque tinha que ser tão tarde, muito menos porque à meia-noite. Era uma coisa que lembrava um pouco uma história de contos de fadas.  
A porta se abriu com algum estrondo, e Eriol arregalou os olhos, quase caindo para trás de susto.  
- Bom dia, Eriol! Já acordou?  
Eriol não conseguiu evitar que seu espanto aparecesse na sua face.  
- Nakuru?  
- Quem mais, Eriol? - a garota riu e correu até a cama, parecendo animada - Vamos, vamos! Quer chegar atrasado na escola? Suppi disse que tudo está pronto lá embaixo. Não me pergunte como. - Nakuru fez uma careta, enquanto dirigiu-se para escancarar as cortinas do quarto. Eriol sentiu a sua cabeça estourar com tanta luminosidade.  
- Nakuru... Feche as cortinas. Por favor.  
- Eriol? Tudo bem? - a jovem aproximou-se da cama de Eriol e sentou-se, colocando uma mão sobre a testa do rapaz e a outra mão disponível sobre a própria testa - Não parece com febre.  
- Não estou com febre. Estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Ah... Bom, eu não posso sentir quando você está com dor de cabeça. - Nakuru deu um pequeno sorriso - O que eu faço, então? Quer um remédio?  
Eriol balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Tudo bem. Eu vou me vestir e descer... Não estou com fome, mas peguem um remédio e deixem lá embaixo. Quanto tempo falta para a aula começar?  
Nakuru levantou-se da cama, e checou as horas no seu relógio de pulso.  
- Faltam uns vinte minutos. O que aconteceu, Eriol? Não conseguiu dormir?  
Eriol olhou Nakuru de esguelha.  
- Como assim, Nakuru? Não se lembra de ontem?  
- Ontem? - a jovem colocou o dedo indicador da mão direita sobre os lábios, indicando que pensava em alguma coisa - Não. Nada. O que aconteceu?  
- Alguém me telefonou... De noite, lembra? E eu saí de casa um pouco depois.  
Nakuru riu.  
- Eriol, você não saiu de casa ontem! 

- Como?  
A jovem deixou um suspiro exasperado escapar dos seus lábios.  
- Eriol, não lembra? Ontem você decidiu estudar para a sua prova de matemática, e acabou dormindo no escritório. Eu o trouxe para a cama, bem tarde. Fim da história.  
Eriol sentiu a própria boca abrir em espanto contra a sua vontade.  
- Eu o quê?  
- Mestre Eriol! Bom dia. - Suppi havia entrado voando no quarto, para logo descer na cama de Eriol.  
O jovem mago sentiu o mesmo espanto que havia experimentado quando Nakuru entrara no seu quarto mais cedo.  
- Mestre Eriol?  
- Spinnel... Ontem à noite, o que exatamente aconteceu?  
- O senhor estava estudando matemática. Mas aparentemente dormiu sobre o seu livro no escritório, e Nakuru colocou-o na cama. Por que, mestre?  
Eriol balançou lentamente a cabeça.  
- Nada, Spinnel. Deixem que eu me vista, estamos atrasados.  
As duas criaturas concordaram com a cabeça e deixaram o quarto, indo esperar por Eriol no andar inferior. 

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para o início das aulas naquele dia, Eriol ainda estava dentro de casa. Logo após ter se vestido, notou com certo alívio que a dor de cabeça parecia ceder. Apanhou sua mochila e desceu correndo as escadas, não sem antes parar no escritório.  
Para sua completa surpresa, seu livro de matemática estava ali, aberto em um capítulo que deveria cair na prova do dia.  
Sentiu seu cérebro maquinar o que estava acontecendo, sem sucesso. Apanhou o livro e saiu correndo para a cozinha, onde seu remédio o esperava. E apenas mais três minutos para o sinal das aulas. 

No ano da sua formatura do ginásio, Eriol jamais imaginou-se correndo para entrar na sala a tempo. Havia acostumado-se a ver Sakura fazendo isso, mas por algum motivo, era estranho chegar atrasado. Alguma coisa dentro de si mesmo dizia que era por causa da fama da sua "pontualidade britânica".  
Entrou na sala, e notou com alívio que o professor ainda não tinha entrado. Porém, todos os seus colegas olharam estranhamente para ele.  
Sorrindo como se desculpasse, Eriol sentiu um baque nas suas costas, e um som que ele classificou como uma respiração ofegante. Virando-se, encontrou Sakura.  
- Bom dia, Eriol!  
Eriol assustou-se. Só havia percebido que Sakura chegara quando ela literalmente trombou com ele.  
- Bom dia... Sakura.  
A jovem olhou preocupada para ele.  
- Parece preocupado, Eriol. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Com Nakuru? Ou Suppi? Ou com você?  
Eriol balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Tudo bem.  
Sakura olhou com alguma incerteza para o amigo antes de concordar rapidamente com a cabeça, e pular de susto quando o professor mandou que os dois entrassem na sala. Já eram passados vários minutos desde o sinal.  
Os dois jovens se sentaram, ganhando olhares engraçados de Tomoyo e Shaoran. A jovem de cabelos negros virou-se para trás rapidamente.  
- Eriol? Atrasado? Está tudo bem?  
Eriol viu-se suspirando. Será que chegar atrasado era algo tão anormal assim?  
- Tudo, Tomoyo. Apenas... Perdi a hora.  
Olhou disfarçadamente para Shaoran, enquanto pegava seu livro de história na mala, mal ouvindo as palavras que o professor dizia.  
Shaoran sentiu-se observado, e virou-se para encarar Eriol. Um breve duelo de olhares se seguiu, antes que Shaoran fosse chamado por Sakura para perguntar em qual página ela deveria abrir o livro.  
O jovem mago arrumou o aro dos seus óculos, mais por hábito do que necessidade. Não encontrou nada de acusador nos olhos de Shaoran. Nada que confirmasse que ele havia recebido um telefonema do amigo na noite anterior. 

Em pleno último ano para se formar, Eriol não acreditava que estava começando a alucinar.  
Porém, aparentemente era o que tinha acontecido. Shaoran nunca havia telefonado, e ele nunca saíra de casa. Então por que se lembrava de tudo tão claramente? Se tudo fosse uma alucinação, era uma das mais convincentes.  
Porém, alucinar não era o que mais assustava o jovem britânico agora. Olhando para o livro aberto na sua frente agora, fechou os olhos e tentou sentir a presença dos seus colegas. Nada.  
Não sentia mais a presença de Sakura. Que era muito nítida e forte até o dia anterior, assim como a de Shaoran e Tomoyo.  
Não havia percebido a entrada de Nakuru ou Spinnel no seu quarto mais cedo, também. E eles eram suas próprias criaturas. Por isso havia se assustado. 

Como um último teste, Eriol olhou fixamente para o seu livro, tentando fazer com que mudasse de página mentalmente.  
O livro não se mexeu. 

Eriol ficou grato por ter grande auto-controle sobre as suas emoções, ou teria gritado durante uma simples explicação sobre a crise de 1929 nos Estados Unidos.  
Descobriu que todos os seus poderes haviam sumido.  
No meio do seu espanto diante da constatação, ele perdeu o pequeno sorriso que havia se formado no rosto de Shaoran, que estivera-o observando durante algum tempo.  
Um pequeno sorriso nada inocente. Agora... 

... Quem era o mestre? 

Ele, Shaoran Li. E Eriol teria de seguir todas as suas ordens. 

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** Depois de um longo tempo de hibernação, eu voltei. Sério, voltei. Anywayz, agora é para valer: vou continuar o Carnation Crime e concluir Rumos Inesperados. Não sem uma ponta de contrariedade, porque eu descobri que detestei a forma que Rumos tomou. Porém, é injusto deixar o fanfic sem final.

Peço desculpas a todos que estão esperando por uma atitude minha durante todo esse tempo. Maiores explicações no final do próprio Rumos.

E sobre este fic aqui, espero que tenham gostado do começo. Levou algum tempo para eu pensar numa seqüência, sem contar que eu tive um pequeno problema para arranjar um título. Mas saiu. Até o próximo capítulo!

Mari-chan. 


	2. Esclarecimentos

**N/A:** Eis que o segundo capítulo do fanfic dá as caras. Gostaria de pedir desculpas, acho que ele ficou um pouco menor. Oov Olhando agora, eu tenho certeza. --  
Mas uma vez, eu gostaria de pedir que as pessoas que começaram a leitura desse fic e não entenderam nada e nem viram uma ligação com o "Verdade ou Desafio?", que lessem o epílogo do próprio "Verdade ou Desafio?" acrescentado há pouco tempo (intitulado "Troco"). Dá uma boa ajuda no começo desse fic. nn  
E vamos para a história! 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

**Siga o Mestre**

Capítulo 2 - Esclarecimentos

Assim que o sinal que indicava o aguardado intervalo pela classe tocou, Eriol aproveitou para sair rapidamente da sala e esquivar-se dos olhos dos seus amigos. Principalmente Tomoyo. A garota era uma excelente observadora, e ele sabia que não a havia enganado.  
O único lugar onde poderia pensar em paz era no pátio do lado de fora do prédio da escola, mas era um refúgio seu conhecido pela jovem de olhos violeta, além de Shaoran e Sakura. Mudando de idéia, Eriol decidiu que preferia pensar sem ser incomodado a ter paz. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro masculino.  
Ali, definitivamente não teria problemas com Tomoyo. O que ele não contava era que outra pessoa estava decidia a atrapalhá-lo.

- Eriol.  
O jovem inglês levantou a cabeça, que estivera pendendo em direção ao chão enquanto estava encostado na parede. Deu de cara com as órbitas impenetráveis de Shaoran, que estava parado na sua frente, com os braços cruzados.  
- Sim?  
Shaoran descruzou os braços e começou a caminhar pelo banheiro, dando as costas para Eriol. Andava devagar, e parecia prestes a começar um discurso, ou algo do gênero. Estranhou que ninguém entrava no banheiro.  
- Ninguém entra porque eu as mantenho afastadas.  
Os olhos de Eriol arregalaram-se.  
- Você faz isso?  
O jovem chinês virou-se, com um sorriso que Eriol não estava acostumado a ver nos lábios do garoto.  
- Faço. E muito mais coisas.  
- Onde você quer chegar com isso, Shaoran?  
- Simples. Você não notou nada de estranho com seus poderes hoje, Eriol?

Eriol franziu a sobrancelha. Isso queria dizer que Shaoran realmente sabia de alguma coisa sobre o que havia acontecido no começo do dia. E não estava gostando do tom quase satírico com o qual o chinês estava tratando o assunto.  
- Shaoran... Se sabe de alguma coisa que me diz respeito, diga logo.  
- Mas é aqui que está. Não diz respeito somente a você, caro Eriol.  
- Não? A perda dos meus poderes afeta a mais alguém?  
- Tomoyo. - veio a resposta de Shaoran, sem titubear.

- Como assim isso afeta Tomoyo? - Eriol desencostou-se da parede e aproximou-se de Shaoran - Isso não tem graça, Li. Fale o que está acontecendo de uma vez por todas.  
- Também não foi nada engraçado quando aconteceu comigo, Eriol. Eu garanto.  
- Com você? - Eriol não se lembrava de nenhum relato por parte de Shaoran ou até mesmo de Sakura no qual ele tivesse perdido seus poderes, mesmo que por alguns momentos.  
- Sim. Porém, para que as nossas situações fiquem iguais... Eu decidi tirar seus poderes.  
Eriol lançou a Shaoran um olhar de profundo descrédito. Eriol, como reencarnação do Mago Clow, sabia que Shaoran, por mais que fosse descendente do mencionado mago, jamais teria poder suficiente para remover os poderes de alguém.  
- Shaoran, você sabe que...  
- Eu não tenho poder suficiente para isso. Correto, Eriol. O fator que você negligenciou nessa... - Shaoran olhou para as paredes, como se procurasse uma palavra adequada - Equação foi a minha mãe.  
- Ieran Li.  
Eriol resolveu encostar-se de novo na parede. Havia entendido.

- Muito bem, sua mãe. Ela pode realmente fazer isso com alguém.  
- Pode. - Shaoran parecia saborear cada minuto daquela conversa, ou pelo menos assim parecia aos olhos do jovem inglês.  
- Mas Shaoran... Diga-me mais uma coisa: por que fez isso? O que quis dizer quando afirmou que fez isso para nos igualar?  
- Eriol... Eriol. Isso foram duas perguntas. Mas irei respondê-las.  
Eriol não conteve uma expressão esquisita.  
- Você não parece você mesmo.  
- Você também não.  
Pego desprevenido pelo comentário de Shaoran, Eriol decidiu-se calar até Li explicar as coisas.

- Bom, Eriol. Chegou a hora. A hora de você pagar pelo seu pequeno desafio de... 3 anos atrás.  
- Desafio?  
- Sim... Um que começou como uma brincadeira na internet... Que levou a um final um tanto quanto surpreendente.  
- Ah, sim. Estou lembrado. Tanto que vocês namoram desde então. - Eriol sorriu.  
- Convém lembrar que abertamente, só a partir da formatura. - a cara azeda que Shaoran fez provocou uma gargalhada por parte de Eriol. Não precisava-se de poderes para saber qual era o problema: Touya.  
- Bom... Então você decidiu pagar na mesma moeda. Tirou meus poderes para que eu não possa trapacear no meu desafio?  
- Em parte. Eu não acho que você fosse trapacear, mas assim você vai sofrer um pouco da incerteza e da angústia naturais de todos que não têm poderes.  
- "Todos que não têm poderes"? Como você pode saber disso, Shaoran?  
- Já disse que meus poderes naturais são mais fracos. Não me force a repetir isso. - Li parecia contrafeito em afirmar tal coisa perante a Eriol, mas era verdade. - Mas muito bem, digamos que a brincadeira mudou. Não é mais "Verdade ou Desafio?".  
- Não? - Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha por detrás das lentes do óculos, esperando a conclusão do raciocínio de Shaoran.  
- Não. Conhece "Siga o Mestre"?  
Um aceno de cabeça.  
- Então. Durante um certo... Período de tempo, eu sou o mestre.

- Conveniente.  
- Muito. - Shaoran sorriu ao concordar, justamente na hora que o sinal tocou - O sinal. Vamos voltar para a aula.  
Eriol desencostou-se da parede, pronto para retornar à classe. Foi quando se lembrou.  
- E o que a Tomoyo tem a ver com tudo isso?  
O jovem inglês não gostou do sorriso sinistro que apareceu no rosto de Shaoran.  
- Bem lembrado. Me encontre hoje depois da saída, aqui mesmo. Garanto que ninguém irá nos interromper.  
Os dois garotos retornaram à classe. Quando sentou-se no seu lugar, sentiu uma mão no ombro.  
- Eriol? Está tudo bem?  
- Ah... Tomoyo. Sim. Está tudo bem.  
A jovem apoiou o queixo com a mão esquerda delicadamente, enquanto seus olhos pareciam examiná-lo.  
- Eu acredito na sua palavra... Por ora. - sorrindo, ela tomou o seu lugar, e a aula começou logo depois.  
Eriol suspirou, fazendo pequenas mechas da sua franja voarem com o ato. Como se não bastasse estar sem poderes, o que era realmente estranho para ele, teria de seguir ordens de Shaoran.  
E o pior: parecia que o seu colega gostava de suspense.

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** Espero que tenham gostado do fic. Peço desculpas pelo capítulo sem ação _nenhuma_, afinal, quase tudo aconteceu dentro do banheiro. Go figure.

Bom, infelizmente, eu acho que isso era necessário. Talvez eu alongue um pouco o ficcie para compensar, já que o "Verdade ou Desafio?" foi bem mais rápido no gatilho. E peço mais desculpas. Acho que o Li ficou meio OOC, non? Oo

Por fim, **Rach Snape**, **Rita Rios**, **Bianca Potter**, **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**, **Hime** & **Nathoca Malfoy**: muito obrigada pelo apoio! De coração. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, e que continuem acompanhando a história!

Kissu,  
Mari-chan.


	3. Planos

**N/A:** O terceiro capítulo da história! Oooh! -bate palmas- Desculpem a demora, mas acontece que eu ando bastante inspirada para o meu fanfic de **Weiß Kreuz**! Oo E nada para CCS. Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor.  
Gostaria de lembrar que para quem está boiando, ler o epílogo do fanfic "Verdade ou Desafio?" é indispensável.  
Obrigada pela atenção! Para a história, sem mais delongas! 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

* * *

**Siga o Mestre**

Capítulo 3 - Planos

* * *

O sinal tocou, indicando o fim das aulas naquele dia. Eriol, ao contrário dos seus colegas de classe, não se sentia exatamente feliz por estar liberado das aulas. Isso indicava que teria de encontrar Shaoran...  
... E ele não estava inclinado a descobrir que "tarefa" o jovem chinês teria para ele. Na verdade, Eriol não estava acostumado a ter alguém controlando-o e vigiando seus atos. Agora tinha uma idéia de como Sakura deveria ter se sentido quando provocara incidentes para que a menina transformasse as antigas cartas Clow em Sakura.  
Fechando o livro da última aula, Eriol assustou-se ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro. Virando-se, encontrou o olhar de Tomoyo. Justamente a pessoa que ele mais queria evitar no momento.  
- Eriol... Você não está bem.  
A voz da jovem de olhos violetas não deixava margem para dúvidas. Tomoyo estava meramente constatando o fato, não fazendo uma pergunta. O mago massageou a testa brevemente. Como iria desvencilhar-se de Tomoyo?  
- Não, eu estou bem. Engano seu.  
- Eriol... - a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado na sala de aula, agora estranhamente vazia. Nem mesmo Sakura estava ali dentro - Não minta para mim. Por favor.  
O jovem mago ficou sem palavras. A tristeza nos olhos da garota era tão evidente que ele faria qualquer coisa para que aquela visão sumisse, dando lugar a Tomoyo alegre e jovial de sempre. Porém... Ele tinha certeza de que não poderia contar à sua amiga o que estava realmente acontecendo.  
- Tomoyo... Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas está tudo bem.  
Ele sentiu as órbitas violeta examinarem-no clinicamente. Tomoyo nunca teve poderes mágicos, mas sempre foi detentora de poder de observação, sensibilidade e sobretudo, inteligência aguçada. Nada escapava aos olhos dela.  
- Bom, o que eu posso acreditar é que existe um motivo muito forte para que você não me conte o que está havendo. - ela suspirou, em seguida apanhando as próprias coisas do chão e se levantando - Mas tudo bem. Eu não tenho o direito de forçar nada de você. Mas por favor, Eriol... Em nome da nossa amizade... - Tomoyo tomou as mãos do jovem inglês, que teve de olhar para cima a fim de fitar os olhos da amiga - Não esqueça que eu estarei sempre aqui.  
Sem olhar para trás para conferir o efeito das suas palavras, Tomoyo saiu da sala, o longo cabelo negro balançando suavemente. Ouvindo os passos que iam ficando mais distantes no corredor, Eriol sabia que ela estava magoada.  
Ele gostaria de enforcar Shaoran no presente momento.

O mago foi caminhando resolutamente para o banheiro masculino onde encontrara Shaoran mais cedo aquele dia. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma chama nunca antes vista, e o jovem chinês seria o primeiro a testemunhá-la.  
Sabendo que Shaoran deveria estar esperando-o, não se preocupou em entrar sorrateiramente, deixando clara sua frustração com os acontecimentos recentes. De fato, o outro garoto estava apiado na parede que Eriol usara para encostar-se no recreio.  
- Eriol. Está atrasado.  
Obviamente, Shaoran via no atraso de Eriol algo muito engraçado, porque o sorriso que havia se formado quando o jovem inglês entrou no banheiro não havia sumido dos seus lábios.  
- Shaoran, vamos fazer isso rápido.  
- Sempre prático, não é mesmo, Eriol?  
- Ouça, Li. - o jovem inglês largou as coisas no chão, em uma clara demonstração de que não estava com controle pleno das suas emoções - Tomoyo acabou de sair desse prédio bastante magoada. Arrisco dizer que talvez chorando... Por sua culpa.  
O sorriso no rosto de Shaoran apagou-se.  
- Tem certeza disso?  
- Quase. - replicou o mago, cruzando os braços e esperando a conclusão do que quer que fosse que Shaoran desejava dele.  
- Bom... Isso realmente não estava nos meus planos.  
- Como não "estava nos seus planos", Shaoran? Você sabe que a Tomoyo não tem poderes mágicos... Mas de longe, é mais observadora do que você, eu e Sakura juntos. Ela entende muito sem a magia. Imagine... Se ela tivesse poderes... - Eriol deixou sua mente divagar sobre a hipótese que levantara sem perceber por alguns segundos, voltando a sua atenção para Li depois - E então? O que quer de mim?  
- Tudo bem, vamos direto ao ponto. Percebi que não quer rodeios.  
- Não.  
- Bom, Eriol... - Shaoran descolou-se da parede, avançando alguns passos - Eu tenho apenas uma missão para você. Uma... Tarefa. Depois disso, seus poderes voltarão. Seus poderes dependem da rapidez com que concluirá o que irei lhe pedir.  
- Certo.  
- Muito bem... Eriol, você deve conseguir que Tomoyo se declare para uma pessoa.  
Espanto estava escrito em todos os traços do rosto de Eriol.  
- Você quer que eu consiga fazer Tomoyo se declarar? Para quem?  
Os lábios de Shaoran converteram-se em um sorriso maligno.  
- Você. Tomoyo deve se declarar para você.  
Os olhos do jovem inglês se arregalaram ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível.

Você deve estar brincando comigo, Shaoran.  
- Não, não estou, Eriol.  
- Como... Você pode fazer isso? Não acredito... - Eriol aproximou-se de Shaoran - Ela foi a pessoa que mais ajuda lhe deu quando descobriu que gostava de verdade de Sakura!  
- Você acha que eu esqueci disso, Eriol? Engano seu. - Li arqueou uma sobrancelha - Lembro-me muito bem disso.  
- E mesmo sabendo disso, quer que eu faça que ela se confesse para mim? Shaoran, você enlouqueceu?  
- Não.  
Eriol deixou um pesado suspiro escapar dos seus lábios.  
- Shaoran... Isso vai machucar a Tomoyo. Mais do que ela já está. - Eriol frisou o "mais", deixando claro que a dor inicial da garota era culpa do jovem chinês e de mais ninguém.  
- Eriol. Você não é o único que pensa aqui. Eu tenho certeza que Tomoyo não sofrerá.  
- Não sofrerá... - Eriol repetiu as palavras de Li com sarcasmo contido - Certo, certo. Essa é a sua única tarefa?  
- Sim. Como eu já disse, cumpra-a e seus poderes voltarão.  
Contemplando sua imagem em um dos espelhos do banheiro, Eriol lançou mais uma pergunta a Shaoran.  
- E como vai saber que Tomoyo se declarou?  
- Tenho meus métodos.  
- E... Por que precisava tirar meus poderes para isso, Shaoran?  
- Isso você só vai descobrir depois que completar sua tarefa.  
O mago balançou a cabeça tristemente. Shaoran estava convencido das suas atitudes, e Eriol não conseguiria mudá-las.  
- Bom, se não há mais perguntas... Eu sugiro que comece a pensar em como conseguirá cumprir a sua tarefa. Preciso ir, a Sakura está me esperando... - sem dizer mais nada, Shaoran dirigiu-se para a saída do banheiro masculino.  
- A Sakura sabe disso?  
-...  
- Li. Responda.  
- Não... Ela não sabe.  
Eriol assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo estando de costas para Shaoran. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e em seguida se fechando. Li havia ido embora.  
O jovem inglês recolheu o material escolar que havia deixado que caísse ao chão em uma explosão de raiva. Logo, ele também havia deixado o prédio da escola.

Mestre Eriol! Chegou mais tarde, hoje. - Suppi comentou ocasionalmente, vendo seu mestre voltar de mais um dia de aula.  
- Sim, tive que conversar com Shaoran... Onde está Nakuru?  
- Aqui, Eriol!  
Antes que o jovem pudesse registrar o que havia acontecido, Nakuru havia pulado no seu pescoço e abraçado-o.  
- Nakuru... Solte o meu pescoço.  
- Claro, claro. O jantar está servido, fui eu quem preparou tudo!  
Eriol não comentou nada, apenas deixando seu material escolar no escritório e voltando para a sala. Suas criaturas não precisavam de nenhuma habilidade especial para perceber que seu mestre estava bravo.  
- Nakuru e Spinnel. Vocês sabiam desse esquema do Shaoran o tempo todo?  
Os dois seres mágicos se entreolharam, ato que delatou toda a culpa.  
- Sim, mestre Eriol. - respondeu Suppi.  
- E vocês concordaram com isso?  
O jeito que Eriol arrumou o aro do óculos e cruzou os braços arrepiou os dois. Com certeza, alguma coisa aconteceria com eles quando os poderes do jovem mago retornassem.  
- Anh... Sim.  
- Espero que saibam o quanto estão machucando pessoas inocentes nisso. Não vou jantar hoje.  
Sem mais palavras, Eriol subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. Nakuru desabou no sofá azul da sala, suspirando. Suppi continuou flutuando perto dela.  
- Eriol vai fritar a gente quando os poderes dele voltarem.  
- A menos... Que o jovem Shoaran esteja certo.  
Nakuru olhou para Suppi.  
- Você acha que... Vai dar certo?  
Suppi piscou e pousou no sofàao lado da forma humana de Ruby Moon.  
- Pelo que vi nos últimos anos, acredito que sim. Para o bem de Tomoyo e mestre Eriol.  
- Pelo bem deles... - Nakuru concordou. Porque se o plano não funcionasse, Shaoran também iria ouvir poucas e boas de Akizuki Nakuru.

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** Olhem a minha capacidade de colocar metade de outro capítulo dentro do banheiro de novo! -assustada- Bom, espero que este capítulo tenha sido maior e satisfatório para todo mundo. :D

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à todos que mandaram uma review! **Yoru**, **Nathoca Malfoy**, **mimi-chan**, **Analu**, **Tamaga** e **Lillith1**, doumo arigatou! E respondendo à pergunta: OOC significa "Out of Character", que é a sigla para quando um personagem age completamente fora do que lhe seria normal. Por exemplo, eu acho que o Shaoran está meio OOC na fic, mas se eu fosse ele, também estaria. XD

Boas notícias! Estou com idéias de 2 AUs (universos alternativos) para **CCS**! Porém, como são adaptações de obras famosas, preciso ler tudo antes. Mas coisa nova vem por aí. E a respeito do Rumos... Eu acho que ele vai ficar sem fim. Mas não sem uma explicação do porquê disso.

Obrigada pela atenção e até o próximo capítulo!  
Mari-chan.


	4. Encenação

**N/A:** Eu não tenho uma desculpa plausível para a demora. Não mesmo. Poderia usar as provas na escola, mas não foram elas as responsáveis pelo "semi-abandono" do fanfic, e sim os hiatus que eu tive que entrar para concursos/projetos. Agora eu já saí deles, e pretendo escrever este fanfic mais depressa. Até porque ele está planejado para ser _curto_.  
Sendo este fanfic continuação do "Verdade ou Desafio?", é muito importante que leiam o outro fanfic inteiro ou pelo menos seu epílogo, senão não dá para entender de onde veio "Siga o Mestre".  
Sankyuu. 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

* * *

  
**Siga o Mestre  
**Capítulo 4 - Encenação

  


* * *

Andando calmamente, Shaoran encontrou Sakura parada do lado de fora do portão da escola, encostada no mesmo e olhando para o chão. Quando o jovem chinês se aproximou, ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu.  
- Achei que não ia sair da escola.  
- Desculpe. Podemos ir agora.  
Shaoran já estava atravessando o portão e seguindo para a rua quando percebeu que Sakura não o estava acompanhando. Se deteve, virando para trás e encontrando olhos esmeralda estranhamente interrogativos.  
- Onde está Eriol?  
- Eriol?  
- Sim, Eriol. Ele não estava com você?  
Shaoran hesitou um pouco antes de responder:  
- Estava, mas ele não veio comigo.  
A garota cruzou os braços.  
- Shaoran, eu estou sentindo a presença dele... E está muito perto. Na verdade, ela vem de você.  
O jovem chinês engoliu em seco.  
- Como assim?  
- Shaoran... Por favor, não minta para mim. - Sakura se aproximou do seu namorado, tomando as suas mãos - Eu não havia notado nada até agora, apesar de Tomoyo ter comentado alguma coisa sobre Eriol estar estranho... Mas como eu posso estar sentindo a presença dele em você? Eu estou... Errada?  
O jovem chinês virou o rosto para o lado, vendo a rua que se estendia até onde sua vista alcançava, sendo iluminada pelo resto de sol da tarde.  
Suspirando, o jovem decidiu que era melhor abrir o jogo para Sakura, simplesmente porque ele não era bom com mentiras e também não achava que poderia mentir durante muito tempo para a sua namorada. Até porque parecia que demoraria muito tempo até que Eriol concluísse com sucesso a sua tarefa.  
- Não, você não... Está errada. - Shaoran começou a andar, e Sakura o seguiu, os dois começando a fazer o caminho de volta para as suas respectivas casas - Eu estou com os poderes de Eriol.  
- Está? - Sakura arregalou os olhos.  
- Sim... Temporariamente. Quando Eriol concluir uma tarefa, ele os terá de volta, eu garanto.  
- Mas por que, Shaoran? - a garota parou de andar, não exatamente gostando do que estava ouvindo - O que ele fez?  
- Lembra do desafio?  
- Desafio?  
- Sim. Aquele feito na internet, depois cumprido no parque?  
- Ah. - Sakura corou de leve, retomando a sua caminhada e dando a mão para Shaoran - Então é isso. Você está ajudando-o.  
- Digamos... Que sim.  
- E o quê Eriol tem que fazer?  
Olhos chocolate se demoraram no chão antes de se fixarem em íris esmeralda:  
- Conseguir que a Tomoyo se declare para ele.  
- O quê? Como assim?  
- Eriol deve conseguir que Tomoyo se declare.  
- Shaoran... Você tem que ajudá-lo.  
- Eu estou ajudando! - Shaoran protestou.  
- Claro que não desse jeito! Isso não só envolve o Eriol, mas a Tomoyo também! Eu não quero que ela saia machucada disso...  
- Nem eu, Sakura.  
Os dois haviam chegado à casa dos Kinomoto, e pararam de andar. Sakura ainda parecia muito confusa com a revelação do seu namorado, sem saber se deveria ou não apoiar o que ele estava fazendo.  
- Shaoran... Você lembra que Eriol e Tomoyo ajudaram você no parque, ne?  
O garoto chinês puxou pela memória o que exatamente ela queria dizer com "ajuda", e lembrou-se de quando eles distraíram Hitomi para que ele se declarasse.  
- Lembro.  
- Então nós temos que retribuir o favor...  
- Exatamente como?  
A jovem inclinou levemente a cabeça, apoiando-a no seu punho fechado, indicando que estava pensando em uma maneira. De repente, ela sorriu:  
- Já sei! Amanhã vai ser o sorteio dos papéis da peça de teatro do fim do ano, não vai?  
- Vai. - Shaoran concordou, sem entender onde Sakura queria chegar.  
- Amanhã, antes que o sorteio comece... - a jovem gesticulava rápido, empolgada - Eu vou usar a carta tempo. Quando eu parar o tempo, você corre até a lousa e coloca os nomes de Eriol e Tomoyo para os papéis de Cláudio e Hero!  
Shaoran parou, olhando para o rosto entusiasmado da sua namorada.  
- E isso vai ajudá-los?  
- Claro que sim. Você especificou que Eriol deveria conseguir que Tomoyo se declare para ele, mas não disse que teria que ser de verdade. - ela piscou um olho, divertida.  
O menino chinês ficou boquiaberto, olhando para Sakura, que estava a ponto de começar a pular de felicidade, tanto pela idéia que teve quanto pela idéia de ver dois de seus melhores amigos juntos.  
- Droga.  
- O que foi?  
- Não tinha pensado nisso...  
- Tudo bem. Assim vai ser mais fácil para Eriol, ne? - avançando um pouco, Sakura alcançou o rosto de Shaoran com os seus lábios, dando um beijo rápido na sua bochecha - Até amanhã, Shaoran.  
- Até...  
Coçando a cabeça no caminho de volta para casa, o jovem chinês encontrou-se frustrado. Ele não queria que Eriol recuperasse seus poderes tão rápido, ele queria que demorasse mais. Muito mais. Ficando como Cláudio e Hero, iria ser questão de dias que Tomoyo declarasse seu amor para Eriol em um ensaio, seguindo o texto dos personagens.  
Foi então que Shaoran teve uma outra idéia.

Os alunos conversavam animadamente sobre a peça de teatro quando a voz do professor se elevou:  
- Muito bem. Vamos sortear os papéis principais! Sentem-se todos, por favor.  
A classe obedeceu às instruções, aguardando quase silenciosamente o sorteio. Sakura e Shoran se entreolharam, e o gesto foi percebido por Eriol. A reencarnação do mago Clow poderia estar temporariamente sem poderes, mas seu poder de observação ainda era o mesmo.  
- Todos sabem que esse ano estaremos encenando a peça "Muito barulho por nada", de William Shakespeare. Os papéis principais são, portanto, Hero, Cláudio, Beatriz e Benedito. O papel de Hero será de... - o professor se aproximou do quadro negro coberto de papéis com os nomes dos personagens, que escondiam os nomes dos alunos por baixo - Kinomoto Sakura!  
- O quê?  
- Ah, Sakura! Você conseguiu o papel principal de novo, exatamente como na outra peça! - Tomoyo virou-se e cumprimentou a amiga. Sakura piscou, sem entender o que havia acontecido. Ela havia visto Shaoran trocar os papéis...  
- Obrigada, Tomoyo. - ela devolveu um sorriso - Vamos ver o resto.  
- E para Cláudio... - o professor continuou - Teremos... Li Shaoran! Ora, que escolha apropriada.  
A classe deu risada, enquanto o casal enrubescia de leve. Depois de acalmados os ânimos, o sorteio continuou.  
- Para o papel da prima de Hero, teremos... Daidouji Tomoyo como Beatriz!  
Tomoyo pareceu sinceramente surpresa, e ouviu Naoko murmurar do seu lado que esse ano ela não poderia ficar nos bastidores. Logo depois, o professor prosseguiu com o sorteio, para tirar o último nome.  
- E Hiiragizawa Eriol como Benedito. Parabéns para vocês, e espero que se esforcem nos seus papéis! Vamos continuar com o sorteio... Como Margarida, teremos...  
Sakura não estava prestando mais atenção na escolha dos papéis, e olhou para trás, questionando Shaoran com o olhar. Para sua surpresa, viu o vestígio de um sorriso nos lábios dele.  
A jovem virou-se novamente e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Shaoran havia trocado os papéis, mas para personagens que só se declarariam no final da peça. Bem no final.  
Ela não sabia qual problema seu namorado tinha com o mago inglês, mas ele parecia bem sério. Ou então, deveria ser realmente divertido ficar com os poderes de Clow por um tempo.

Chiharu apareceu para parabenizar Tomoyo:  
- Ah, Tomoyo! Você vai atuar esse ano!  
- Sim. Eu fiquei surpresa.  
- Mas foi uma boa escolha! Vai ser engraçado ver você e Eriol trocando farpas durante toda a peça. - comentou Rika, que havia acabado de chegar.  
Tomoyo ponderou sobre isso durante alguns segundos. Era até bom que ela havia conseguido um papel que tinha muitas cenas com Eriol, porque desse jeito, ensaiariam mais e ela poderia descobrir o que andava errado com seu colega inglês.  
- Verdade. - a herdeira do império Daidouji de brinquedos concordou, por fim - Mas quais são os seus papéis?  
- Eu serei Úrsula. - confirma Rika - E Chiharu será Margarida!  
- Serão as damas de companhia, então? Que bom, poderemos ensaiar juntas!  
Nesse momento, as três foram interrompidas pela chegada de Yamazaki, que cutucou Chiharu no ombro:  
- O professor está chamando vocês duas para pegarem seus textos.  
- Ah, tudo bem. Até mais, Tomoyo!  
- Até!  
Yamazaki sorri e sai com as duas meninas, deixando a jovem coralista sentada na sua própria mesa. Virando-se para trás, encontra-se com o olhar ligeiramente fora de foco de Eriol.  
- Eriol?  
- Sim, Tomoyo? - responde o jovem inglês, voltando sua atenção para a garota à sua frente.  
- Não está ansioso para receber seu texto?  
- Eu...  
O menino inglês parou para pensar, descobrindo-se verdadeiramente ansioso. Sem seus poderes, ele sentia como se tudo que estivesse para acontecer pudesse ser inesperado, como o sorteio. Antes ele tinha controle de tudo, e agora não tinha mais essa sensação. Sorrindo genuinamente, ele resolveu que sinceridade naquela hora era o mínimo que sua colega de classe merecia.  
- E então? - Tomoyo pressionou.  
- Eu estou ansioso, Tomoyo. - ele ofereceu um sorriso doce para a garota - Eu lembro de ouvir vocês contarem sobre a peça da quinta série, e parecia muito divertido.  
Satisfeita com a resposta, a jovem de longos cabelos escuros devolveu o sorriso:  
- Vamos nos empenhar ao máximo, certo? Até porque acho que nossos papéis são mais difíceis do que os de Sakura e Shaoran.  
- Concordo. Shakespeare nunca cria personagens com importância menor, mesmo sendo secundários.  
- Eu não disse isso.  
- Eu sei. - Eriol sorriu divertido.  
- Mas eu deveria esperar uma defesa perfeita de Shakespeare, principalmente vinda de um autêntico inglês.  
Os dois sorriram, quando foram chamados por Sakura, na frente da sala, para irem pegar seus textos também. Os dois se levantaram e caminharam até a mesa do professor, recebendo as instruções adicionais de que precisavam, como personagens de maior destaque na trama.

Na hora da saída da escola, Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo caminhavam lado a lado. As duas garotas já pensavam em agendar ensaios, visto que os quatro personagens que seriam representados por ele tinham muitas cenas juntos.  
- Nós deveríamos chamar a Rika e a Chiharu também.  
- Verdade. Elas também são importantes.  
- Mas podemos começar com as nossas cenas separadas... - Tomoyo sugeriu, caminhado ao lado da amiga, mais para a frente do que os dois meninos - Mesmo que sejam as do fim.  
- Boa idéia, Tomoyo. - acrescentou Sakura, virando-se para trás e dando um olhar específico para o seu namorado - Muito boa idéia!  
Shaoran não escapou da pergunta em voz baixa que veio de Eriol, após presenciar o olhar que a jovem Kinomoto havia dirigido ao menino chinês ao seu lado.  
- Shaoran... É impressão minha ou você tem alguma coisa a ver com o sorteio? Sakura pareceu desapontada.  
- Impressão sua, Eriol. - o chinês sussurrou por entre dentes cerrados - Impressão.

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** Aew! Mais um capítulo que se encerra! Antes de mais nada, super desculpas para todos que estão acompanhando este fic e querem me matar pela minha demora. -bows- Eu sei que eu mereço uma boa bronca.

Mas espero que tenham gostado do desenvolvimento desse capítulo! A peça que eu mencionei, "Muito barulho por nada" ("Much ado about nothing"), realmente existe e é de autoria de Shakespeare. Se alguém não souber do que se trata, não se preocupe! A história vai ser explicada mais para frente.

Agradeço de coração pelo apoio de **Natalia**, **Analu**, **Nathoca Malfoy**, **Amanda e Luana**, **Morgana the Witch** e **littledark**. Amo todos vocês. :D

Kissu & até mais!  
Mari-chan.


	5. Expectativas

**N/A:** Provável penúltimo capítulo do fic! -comemora- Mais uma vez, com três ou quatro meses de intervalo entre este capítulo e o anterior, e as minhas sinceras desculpas também. -bows- Mas é incrível, não sei escrever rápido. Espero que gostem do quinto capítulo, porque eu não gostei. -frowns-  
Ler o epílogo do "Verdade ou Desafio?" é meio que fundamental para entender o começo de "Siga o Mestre". Não é propaganda, acreditem em mim. Onegai? 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

* * *

  
**Siga o Mestre**  
Capítulo 5 - Expectativas

* * *

O primeiro ensaio para a peça foi marcado para a tarde seguinte, já que no dia em que receberam os papéis Sakura tinha treino de torcida e Tomoyo, coral.  
Era uma terça-feira quente, e Tomoyo parou um pouco antes de tocar a campainha da casa de Eriol. Olhando para cima, ela se lembrou de alguns anos atrás, quando quase haviam perdido Yukito. A garota inconscientemente levou uma mão aos lábios, repassando a cena na sua cabeça.  
Tomoyo sinceramente esperava que não precisassem ensaiar cenas com sacadas.  
Antes que pudesse encostar o dedo indicador no botão da campainha, a porta se abriu e o rosto sorridente de Nakuru apareceu.  
- Tomoyo!  
- Nakuru. - a garota se inclinou educadamente, mas foi logo abraçada pela outra garota mais velha.  
- Quanto tempo! Por que você não aparece mais por aqui?  
- São as provas... - a corista se desculpou assim que conseguiu respirar - É o último ano.  
- Ah, verdade. - Nakuru concordou, séria - Outro dia mesmo, Eriol dormiu enquanto estudava matemática. Vocês devem estar muito cansados.  
- Sim. Nakuru, a Sakura ou o Shaoran já chegaram?  
- A Sakura ainda não... - a jovem de cabelos castanhos negou com a cabeça, em seguida fazendo uma cara de súplica - Tomoyo, ela vai trazer o Touya?  
- Eu não sei... Acho que não, ele não teria por que vir assistir a um ensaio, ne?  
- Mas...  
- Nakuru! Deixe Tomoyo entrar, por favor!  
As duas garotas se viraram na direção da voz: Eriol. O jovem inglês sorriu calmamente e desceu as escadas da sua casa, parando ao lado da forma humana de Ruby Moon.  
- Nakuru esqueceu de convidá-la para entrar, como sempre.  
- Não esqueci! Estávamos conversando! - protestou Nakuru, fazendo bico.  
- Tudo bem, Eriol. - Tomoyo sorriu, finalmente entrando - Tudo bem mesmo. Shaoran já está aqui?  
- Ah, sim. - o inglês balançou a cabeça concordando - Ele chegou mais cedo para passar algumas cenas. Cláudio e Benedito têm várias cenas juntos.  
- Verdade...  
Nakuru havia desaparecido misteriosamente enquanto Tomoyo estranhava o fato de Shaoran estar ali antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Desde a primeira vez que haviam se visto, Shaoran e Eriol não haviam se dado bem. Não mesmo.  
Então por que razão Li havia aparecido mais cedo agora?  
Intrigada, Tomoyo seguiu Eriol escada acima, mal ouvindo o jovem mago ao seu lado. Quando chegaram no segundo andar, ela sentiu a mão do seu colega de classe no seu ombro.  
- Tomoyo?  
- Ah, me desculpe. Estava pensando.  
As leves rugas de preocupação na testa do garoto inglês se desfizeram, e um pequeno sorriso iluminou seu rosto:  
- Entendo. Vamos ensaiar aqui. - ele abriu uma porta que dava para o mesmíssimo cômodo onde a fatídica cena da sacada havia acontecido há anos - Espero que não tenha ressalvas?  
- Nenhuma... Contanto que ninguém use a sacada. - a garota sorriu, vendo várias folhas de papel espalhadas pelo chão, mas o jovem chinês não estava na sala - Onde está Shaoran?  
Eriol arrumou os óculos, claramente surpreso.  
- Não sei. Ele estava aqui quando ouvi Nakuru discursar empolgada como sempre e decidi socorrer a vítima dessa vez... - Tomoyo riu do comentário - Prefere esperar por Shaoran para começarmos?  
- Não precisa. - a garota sorriu amável, colocando sua bolsa em uma cadeira vazia e tirando as folhas do roteiro de dentro da mesma - Podemos pegar... Cenas do fim, então?  
- Podemos.  
Eriol se dirigiu ao centro da sala, onde estavam os seus papéis. Recolheu-os do chão, sentindo-se nervoso. Ele teria que conseguir uma confissão de Tomoyo, e o sumiço de Shaoran parecia dar a oportunidade perfeita para isso.  
...Mas por qual motivo o chinês que agora detinha os poderes de Clow iria facilitar as coisas para ele? Não fazia muito sentido.  
Honestamente, não fazia sentido nenhum.  
Ele finalmente se ergueu do chão, encontrando Tomoyo com os cabelos presos. Eriol se deu um momento para admirar a sua colega de classe: ela realmente era bonita, e ele gostava quando seu cabelo ficava preso; ressaltava seus belos olhos ametista, além do conjunto harmônico das feições do seu rosto.  
O jovem inglês quase corou ao perceber que olhava Tomoyo com uma intensidade quase invasiva. Ele rapidamente tirou os olhos da garota, segundos antes da mesma erguer a cabeça e sorrir.  
- Bem, vamos? - ela deu alguns passos para a frente, chegando mais perto de Eriol - De qual cena? O início da parte vinte?  
- Vinte está ótimo. Mas eu ainda não decorei, vou precisar ler. - avisou Eriol.  
- Eu também não. - um sorriso igualmente cúmplice apareceu no rosto de Tomoyo, enquanto olhava as linhas rapidamente - Eu tenho que chorar nessa parte...  
O jovem inglês deu a Tomoyo alguns minutos, e logo sua colega de classe chorava. Isso deixou Eriol positivamente boquiaberto.  
- Como fez isso?  
- Não é muito difícil pensar em coisas tristes na minha vida, Eriol.  
O jovem inglês inconscientemente andou na direção de Tomoyo, que tinha um pequeno sorriso melancólico no rosto. Sem se dar conta de que seguia exatamente o seu texto, ele ergueu uma mão para perto do olho esquerdo da corista, enxugando uma lágrima timidamente - Você não deveria pensar nisso, Tomoyo...  
O sorriso dela se alargou um pouquinho:  
- Não consigo evitar...

- Ah! Vocês começaram o ensaio sem nós?  
Os dois se separaram imediatamente, com uma fina linha vermelha nos seus rostos. Nenhum dos dois esperava a animada interrupção de Sakura, que veio até ambos para os cumprimentá-los.  
- Começamos... Shaoran não estava aqui... - começou Tomoyo.  
- Tudo bem. Eu tinha ido ao banheiro. - Shaoran justificou, seus olhos brilhando de um jeito não exatamente natural.  
- Qual cena era aquela? - Sakura perguntou, virando apressadamente as folhas do seu roteiro - Ela não aparece aqui...  
O inocente comentário da mestra das cartas só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o rubor dos outros dois. Shaoran comentou ocasionalmente ao lado da namorada:  
- Não aparece porque só Beatriz e Benedito contracenam, Hero. - ele sorriu rapidamente, se referindo a Sakura como a personagem da peça.  
- Ahhhh. - a jovem de olhos esmeralda concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, empolgada - Então continuem! Vou sentar para assistir!  
- Não! - Tomoyo respondeu precipitadamente, em seguida vendo o olhar espantado no rosto de Eriol - Não. - repetiu com mais suavidade - Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos fazer outra cena... Eu e Eriol podemos ensaiar depois.  
- Tudo bem. - comentou Sakura, parecendo ligeiramente desapontada - Qual, então?  
- A cena do duelo. - opinou Shaoran.  
- Mas precisamos de Dom Pedro para a cena... - lembrou a corista.  
- Tudo bem, eu leio as falas de Dom Pedro. - Sakura exclamou, enquanto Tomoyo sentava-se em uma das poltronas - Vamos, vamos!  
Os dois meninos sorriram ante o entusiasmo da jovem, por diferentes motivos.  
Shaoran e Sakura ficaram lado a lado, já que a cena começava com Dom Pedro e Cláudio no jardim, conversando. Eriol saiu da sala e voltou para a mesma segundos depois, caminhando na direção dos dois com um olhar resoluto. Tomoyo se admirou da capacidade do colega encarnar um personagem.  
- Boa tarde, meus senhores. - Eriol falou, começando sua encenação como Benedito.  
- Boa tarde, senhor Benedito de Pádua. Por pouco não chegou a tempo de apartar uma briga. - Sakura leu a linha de Dom Pedro.  
- Por pouco não tivemos os narizes arrancados por dois velhos desdentados! - Shaoran falou, um sorriso no seu rosto.  
- Não há valor verdadeiro numa controvérsia injusta. Eu estava a procura dos senhores...  
Eriol pronunciou a sua segunda fala com uma determinação tão forte que fez Tomoyo arregalar os olhos. O modo como o jovem inglês olhava por detrás do seus óculos era tão... Real. Quase como se houvesse mais alguma coisa acontecendo ali. Mais do que um simples ensaio.  
- Que coincidência! - Shaoran continuou como Cláudio, ciente que Eriol falava com ele não como Benedito, mas como Hiiragizawa Eriol também - Nós também o procuramos por todos os lados... Por onde andou o dia todo?  
O diálogo continuou entres os dois, e Sakura olhou para Tomoyo durante uma brecha que teve. Ela também parecia espantada com o "empenho" de ambos no papéis.

- Intervalo! Trouxe biscoitos!  
Atrás de Nakuru, entrou Suppi, carregando o que parecia uma pesada jarra de suco. Sakura olhou para Eriol com uma cara de ponto de interrogação.  
- Não se preocupe, não é tão pesado quanto parece.  
As duas criaturas mágicas pousaram as coisas em uma mesa e trouxerem cadeiras para perto, deixando os quatro jovens à sós. Eriol olhou para o prato de biscoitos.  
- Nakuru andou se aventurando na cozinha novamente. Cuidado.  
- ERIOL! EU OUVI ISSO.  
Os quatro sorriram. Comeram rapidamente, sem ter qualquer problema com os cookies de Nakuru; alguns minutos depois, as duas garotas decidiram descer com os pratos e copos.  
No meio da escada, Sakura parou de andar, e a amiga fez o mesmo. A dona das cartas respirou fundo, antes de fixar os olhos cor de esmeralda na outra garota.  
- Tomoyo... Você acha que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre o Shaoran e o Eriol?  
- Não sei... - a garota de longos cabelos pretos fez uma pausa, pensando - Eu acho que eles não se gostam muito. Mas...  
- Tem alguma coisa diferente.  
- Tem.  
- E entre você e o Eriol?  
- Acho que... O quê? - Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça, não se lembrando de ter baixado - Como assim?  
Sakura sorriu inocentemente.  
- Nada.  
- Sakura... - a corista incitou a amiga a falar - O que é? Diga!  
- Não é nada. - e continuou descendo as escadas.  
- Assim não é justo, Sakura!  
- Tomoyo, não sou eu quem tenho que perceber essas coisas, ne?  
A frase da amiga fez a garota de longos cabelos negros parar de andar. Piscando, ela nem notou a dona das cartas se afastar e entrar na cozinha, ficando sozinha ao pé da escada. Durante o ensaio, ela havia quase chorado, porque problemas e decepções não faltavam na sua vida.  
A cada segundo, ela sentia que Sakura se afastava mais e mais dela. Não culpava a amiga, afinal, ela e Shaoran se amavam. Mas mesmo assim, ela sentia falta dos dias de aventura, dos tempos em que ela e Sakura eram confidentes e compartilhavam todos os segredos. O que havia se passado agora na escada só confirmava suas suspeitas: a amizade delas estava enfraquecendo.  
- Tomoyo?  
A jovem ergueu o rosto e encontrou Eriol no alto da escada. Por detrás das lentes do óculos, ele desceu os degraus rapidamente, parando ao lado dela.  
- Está tudo bem?  
A preocupação era evidente na voz dele, e a jovem sorriu um pouco.  
- Acho... Que sim.  
O garoto inglês retirou a bandeja das mãos delicadas da herdeira do império Daidouji de brinquedos, deixando-a sobre um móvel. Com um olhar resoluto, acrescentou:  
- Você precisa descansar um pouco. Venha comigo.  
Um sorriso grato iluminou o rosto da jovem, que acompanhou o dono da casa para um dos jardins. Quando os dois haviam saído, Sakura espiou da cozinha, encontrando Shaoran no alto da escada, com um olhar não exatamente feliz.  
- Isto está sendo cruel com a Tomoyo... - murmurou a garota de olhos esmeralda, torcendo as mãos. Nakuru saiu de trás dela da cozinha, saltitando.  
- Vai acabar logo. - Shaoran disse - Eu espero. - ele acrescentou baixinho.  
- Eu vou segui-los e tentar ouvir a conversa deles!  
Um suspiro exasperado de Suppi se seguiu.

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** O fic se encaminha para o final. n.n Eu sei que demoro eras para produzir qualquer coisa aqui no site, e peço desculpas novamente. Bom, não sei se serve de consolo, mas a minha próxima idéia para CCS me deixou tão empolgada que mal posso esperar para começar. -grins-

Obrigada pelas reviews de coração! **Nathoca Malfoy**, **littledark**, **Mayabi Yoruno**, **analu**, **Srta. Kinomoto**, **MaRiNe** e **Dri**, arigatou! Obrigada a **Marseille** e **Linne Hiiragizawa**, que comentaram o primeiro capítulo também.

Está chegando no fim. :D  
Mari-chan.


	6. Confissões

**N/A:** Eu menti. 8D Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, que poderá ter ou não o acréscimo de um epílogo. Eu decidi aumentar um pouco a história, primeiro para não ficar forçado; segundo para compensar todo mundo que dedicou um pouquinho da atenção à história, ne?  
Eu continuo dizendo que o epílogo de "Verdade ou Desafio?" deve ser lido para ninguém boiar no começo de "Siga o Mestre". Sério mesmo. Esse aqui é continuação do outro. :3

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

* * *

**Siga o Mestre**  
Capítulo 6 - Confissões

* * *

Eriol guiou Tomoyo para fora da sua imensa casa, seu braço servindo de apoio para o da garota gentilmente, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro agiria com sua dama. A jovem de cabelos negros notou o gesto e sorriu mais uma vez para o mago.  
Do lado de fora, o herdeiro dos poderes de Clow, embora temporariamente sem eles, escolheu um dos bancos mais afastados da casa principal que havia, tentando fugir dos outros por alguns minutos. Talvez Tomoyo não percebesse o que estava acontecendo, mas Eriol tinha certeza que alguém tentaria segui-los. Sua dedução lógica nunca dependera de magia, portanto continuava intacta.  
Assim que a garota se acomodou, Eriol sentou ao seu lado, deixando de segurar o braço de Tomoyo e apenas olhando-a por alguns minutos. Olhos ametistas encaravam a grama verde, e o mago achou melhor não perturbar o silêncio da amiga.  
- Você já passou por isso antes, Eriol?  
O garoto ponderou sobre a pergunta por alguns minutos.  
- Não, Tomoyo.  
- Entendo...  
Ela se calou de novo e apreensão encheu o rosto de Eriol. Suspirando, ele se encostou no banco, olhando para a mesma relva que a garota parecia tão compenetrada em observar.  
- Tomoyo... Talvez a sensação de perder alguém não seja tão ruim assim. Perder alguém significa que você já teve essa pessoa próxima de si tempo o bastante para considerá-la sua... E aí sim perdê-la. Melhor do que nunca ter tido ninguém por perto e desconhecer a sensação, na minha opinião.  
Olhos ametista esqueceram da grama e se grudaram no jovem rapaz ao seu lado. Ligeiramente espantada com as palavras que havia acabado de ouvir, Tomoyo percebeu a grande dose de melancolia que tingia as mesmas, e notou o quão pouco sabia de Eriol, ou de sua vida.  
- Eriol. Me desculpe, eu não...  
- Não tem problema, Tomoyo. - ele ergueu a cabeça para fitar a amiga e sorriu - Você não me forçou a dizer isso. Não tem porque pedir desculpas.  
A corista ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, o vestígio de um sorriso no seu rosto ficando claro quando ela mudou de posição, tomando as mãos do jovem mago nas suas.  
- Existe algo que você quer me contar, Eriol? Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo?  
O jovem inglês sorriu. A sempre amável e amiga Tomoyo, pronta para ouvir e ajudar em qualquer hora. Sempre colocando os outros na sua frente, transferindo as suas prioridades para seus entes queridos.  
Eriol sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
- Tomoyo. Eu quero ajudar você agora. - ele falou enquanto movia os polegares pelas costas das mãos da garota suavemente - Você é a pessoa que está sofrendo aqui e eu quero ser útil. Uma vez na vida, pense em você mesma antes dos outros.  
A garota corou de leve com a crítica velada e bem-intencionada de Eriol. Suspirando, seus lábios perderam qualquer traço do sorriso que tinham até então, ametistas brilhando por causa de lágrimas solitárias que haviam se formado.  
Silenciosamente, Tomoyo colocou seu corpo mais para a frente e abraçou Eriol, chorando sem fazer nenhum barulho. Com a ausência dos soluços e tremores costumeiros que permitem que terceiros saibam quando alguém está chorando, o jovem inglês só sabia que lágrimas corriam pelo delicado rosto da senhorita Daidouji porque sua camisa estava ficando úmida aos poucos.

- Nakuru! Não vá. - Suppi advertiu a garota.  
Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, Shaoran logo atrás dela apenas suspirando e dando de ombros. A presença da forma humana de Ruby Moon perto demais dos outros dois não iria ser notada por meios mágicos, mas talvez fosse descoberta mesmo assim.  
De qualquer maneira, era indiferente para o chinês. Quanto mais Eriol demorasse para conseguir arrancar a confissão de Tomoyo, mais tempo ele ficaria com os poderes do outro mago.  
E a sensação era boa. Depois de tanto tempo lutando contra Eriol por causa da transformação das cartas, era como se fosse uma pequena revanche. Mais por essa época do que pelo desafio de tempos atrás. Afinal, ele se sentira humilhado, como se o herdeiro dos poderes de Clow houvesse feito-o de bobo de propósito.  
- Nakuru, fique aqui, por favor! - Sakura ecoou o pedido da pequena criatura roxa que voava ao redor deles - Eles estão indo bem... Eu acho! - a garota sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar através de um pequeno vitral localizado na parte alta da porta.  
- Ah, eles não vão perceber a minha presença!  
Sorrindo para os outros três, Nakuru deslizou para fora da casa, se escondendo atrás de um carvalho. E de árvore em árvore foi se esgueirando até chegar próximo ao casal no banco.

Eriol usava uma das mãos para alisar o longo cabelo escuro de Tomoyo, em gestos repetidos e que se arrastavam, delicadamente separando os fios que às vezes se uniam a outros formando pequenos nós. A sua outra mão apoiava a garota no seu ombro, segurando-a firmemente na altura do pescoço, protegendo e trazendo-a contra o próprio corpo, passando uma sensação de conforto.  
Tomoyo havia parado de chorar. O mago podia ter certeza disso pela respiração da garota, uniforme e calma agora. Ainda acariciando o cabelo da amiga, Eriol notou um dos arbustos se mexendo de forma esquisita por perto deles.  
Erguendo uma sobrancelha elegantemente por detrás das lentes do óculos, Eriol suspirou baixinho. O arbusto se sacudiu sozinho e um pequeno gemido de dor se seguiu, e dessa vez, ele não tinha como errar sobre a presença de quem estava ali.  
A garota sentiu o leve suspiro, estando tão próxima do jovem inglês. Piscando, ela se afastou um pouco o suficiente para olhar para o rosto de Eriol, sua própria face ainda ligeiramente marcada pelas lágrimas.  
- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para os lados sem mover a cabeça.  
- Temos uma visita, apenas. - ele comentou, secando o que restava das lágrimas com os polegares - Nakuru.  
- Ah. - Tomoyo riu em voz baixa, sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça - Devemos voltar, então?  
- Não sei. - Eriol encarou-a de um jeito clínico - Vejamos, a senhorita se sente bem para voltar?  
- Sim, eu estou bem, doutor. - ela respondeu, visivelmente bem-humorada e se levantando do banco, Eriol acompanhando seus movimentos logo em seguida. De braços dados, os dois caminharam de volta para a casa e o barulho de gente correndo para longe da porta quando eles voltaram foi indisfarçável.  
Os dois jovens que até pouco estavam no jardim trocaram olhares divertidos, subindo as escadas sem pressa e voltando para a sala onde estavam ensaiando.

Uma semana se passou e Eriol estava ficando frustrado. O último ensaio havia sido constantemente atrapalhado por Shaoran, que parecia interferir no momento certo, sempre que Tomoyo parecia pronta a dizer alguma das linhas de Beatriz que poderia quebrar o encanto.  
O mago obviamente não estava feliz com isso; quando fora a sua vez de administrar o jogo, ele havia sido muito mais fácil e bem mais gentil, oferecendo inclusive mais chances para o jovem chinês terminar seus desafios. Ele esperava um pouco de compreensão por parte de Li.  
Suspirando na aula, ele se surpreendeu quando Tomoyo virou-se na carteira discretamente, apenas o necessário para perguntar se ele estava bem com os olhos. Piscando, o jovem inglês concordou rapidamente com a cabeça e a garota voltou-se para a frente novamente, mas não parecendo muito satisfeita com a resposta de Eriol.  
A professora deu mais alguns avisos sobre a peça de teatro na frente da sala, mas o mago não ouviu. Ele conseguia sentir o olhar de Shaoran sobre si e, olhando para o lado, viu que o chinês o encarava de fato. Por meio de uma outra troca de olhares, eles combinaram de ficar para trás quando o sinal tocasse para o recreio, e foi o que aconteceu logo em seguida.  
- Shaoran! Vamos? - Sakura perguntou, animada como sempre e sorrindo para o namorado em seguida. Tomoyo apenas observou o casal, seus lábios se curvando bem de leve em um gesto que teria passado desapercebido por muitos mas não por Eriol.  
- Vamos... Eu só preciso passar no banheiro antes. - ele comentou e o mago soube o que fazer naquele instante, se levantando da sua carteira também. Quando Shaoran e Sakura já haviam saído da sala, uma mão delicada e pálida segurou o braço do herdeiro dos poderes de Clow no lugar.  
- Eriol... Alguma coisa errada com Shaoran? Ainda aquele problema?  
Olhos azuis se desviaram da garota; Eriol queria muito poder contar para a garota o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia. Tomando as mãos que pareciam frágeis nas suas, o mago falou resoluto:  
- Está perto do fim disso tudo. Eu prometo.  
Tomoyo piscou, ficando no mesmo lugar onde estava e apenas acompanhando a figura do jovem inglês que saía da sala na mesma direção para onde Shaoran e Sakura haviam ido.  
A corista lembrava de poucos momentos onde havia visto tanta emoção nos olhos azuis do mago.

O semblante de Eriol era nada amigável quando ele entrou no banheiro e encontrou Shaoran já ali dentro. De volta ao lugar onde as conversas sérias entre os dois eram travadas, o inglês pensou.  
- Shaoran. Eu gostaria que você jogasse do jeito justo.  
- Eu não trapaceio, Eriol.  
O jeito que o chinês respondeu calou momentaneamente o outro garoto. Brincar com a honra do outro menino não era uma atitude muito sábia.  
- Você claramente impediu Tomoyo de dizer as linhas de Beatriz que poderiam acabar com esse jogo. - o mago insistiu.  
- Sim.  
Eriol arregalou os olhos com a admissão de Shaoran.  
- Você está afirmando isso? Assim, sem desculpas?  
- Estou. - o garoto de cabelos cor de chocolate suspirou e passou pelo mago, abrindo a porta - Você precisa entender que nem sempre a pessoa que está vivenciando a situação enxerga todas as possibilidades, Eriol.  
Com um sorriso enigmático, o chinês se foi para o recreio, deixando o descendente de Clow com mais dúvidas ainda na cabeça. Porém, mais alguém tinha ouvido as palavras de Shaoran quando ele abrira a porta, e esse alguém tinha ficado no corredor, também tentando entendê-las.  
Tomoyo.

_Continua..._  
**  
N/A²:** Eu estou achando que deveria mudar a classificação do gênero do fanfic de Humor/Romance para Drama/Romance. oov Eu juro que a intenção era fazer algo mais cômico como o "Verdade ou Desafio?", mas acho que toda a minha veia cômica está sendo utilizada em outro trabalho. xX Gomen.

Agradeço novamente pela paciência e pelas reviews de **Mayabi Yoruno**, **D-chan69**, **littledark** e **Marine Ryuuzaki**. Obrigado pelos comentários!

Falta pouco, falta muito pouco!  
Mari-chan.


	7. Declarações

**N/A:** Eu decidi fazer a história terminar no próximo capítulo para ficar mais natural. ) A idéia era colocar somente este e um epílogo, mas eu quero o final da história entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo seja o mais perfeito possível, já que eu acho que eles juntos é realmente a epítome da perfeição. -se empolga-  
E pela penúltima vez, eu peço que o epílogo de "Verdade ou Desafio?" seja lido antes de "Siga o Mestre". É importante. Esta história é uma seqüência da outra, ne. x3

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP. Porém, todo o enredo é meu.

* * *

**Siga o Mestre**  
Capítulo 7 - Declarações

* * *

Eriol tinha os olhos pregados no chão quando deixou o banheiro masculino, as palavras do seu colega chinês ecoando na sua cabeça de uma forma insistente; ele simplesmente não via o que o quê Sharoan havia tentado ilustrar com a sua última frase em tom de conselho.  
De volta ao corredor, o jovem inglês não precisou dar mais do que três passos para esbarrar em alguém. Erguendo a cabeça, surpresa preencheu os olhos azuis de Eriol ao encontrar a figura da sua amiga corista parada, parecendo tão assustada quanto ele com o encontro acidental no meio do corredor.  
- Tomoyo! Me desculpe, eu não vi você... Está tudo bem? - o herdeiro dos poderes de Clow questionou com preocupação na sua voz, observando a garota endireitar seu uniforme.  
- Não, não. Está tudo bem Eriol, não se preocupe. - ela sorriu de leve, jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos seus ombros - Estava falando com Shaoran dentro do banheiro?  
O mago mordeu o seu lábio inferior de maneira quase imperceptível, sem saber o que responder. Tomoyo era muito observadora e qualquer menção descuidada poderia ser perigosa; ele tinha quase certeza de que não poderia revelar o quê lhe estava perturbando. No desafio de Shaoran, Sakura nunca soubera o quê o seu namorado tinha em mente na época, e Eriol deduziu que as condições para ele deveriam ser iguais agora.  
- Sim, estávamos conversando.  
- Eriol... Seu problema é com Shaoran então? - a corista perguntou preocupada, estranhando de fato os encontros que os dois meninos pareciam ter; primeiro o jovem chinês havia chegado mais cedo na casa de Eriol para o ensaio da peça, e agora essa misteriosa conversa..  
- Mais ou menos. - o mago sorriu - Mas não é com ele que eu tenho que resolver a parte mais grave do meu... Problema.  
- Entendo. Essa parte mais séria... É com alguém que eu conheço?  
Inconscientemente, o sorriso do estudante inglês se alargou um pouco:  
- Sim, conhece sim, Tomoyo. Mas acho que não posso dizer mais que isso no momento.  
- Não é nada envolvendo Sakura, é? - a garota perguntou com um tom repentinamente aflito na voz, seus olhos cor de ametista escurecendo com preocupação. Eriol sentiu ganas de fazer algo bem cruel de volta com Shaoran no momento, vendo Tomoyo torcer as mãos em um gesto clássico e evidente de ansiedade.  
Gentilmente colocando uma das suas mãos no ombro da sua colega, Eriol balançou a cabeça negativamente, percebendo que o corpo inteiro da corista relaxara com aquela boa novidade. Ver uma das suas melhores amigas, senão sua melhor amiga sofrer daquele jeito por causa dele e dos seus problemas...  
Tomoyo era realmente a garota mais doce que ele conhecia. Nem mesmo Shakespeare, o célebre autor que ele havia defendido outro dia em sala de aula, poderia conceber alguém com tantas qualidades encantadoras como a corista.  
O sinal que indicava que o recreio havia terminado tocou, e assim que o barulho dos outros alunos voltando às salas de aula tomou o corredor, Eriol e Tomoyo separaram-se ligeiramente, interrompendo o delicado contato físico entre a mão do mago e o ombro da jovem. Como que por um acordo silencioso, os dois sorriram um para o outro e retornaram calmamente para a sala, sem mencionar novamente o problema que agora parecia afetar a ambos em proporções iguais.

O resto do dia passou depressa, embora internamente Eriol soubesse que aquilo era somente por causa da sua total desatenção às últimas aulas do dia. Nada que os professores falavam na frente da sala chegava aos seus ouvidos, e observando Tomoyo da sua posição privilegiada atrás dela, ele tinha quase certeza de que a aluna exemplar à sua frente também não havia prestado muita atenção.  
Sakura e Shaoran arrumaram suas malas e se levantaram, a garota de olhos esmeralda rapidamente convidando a todos para tomar um sorvete. Eriol, no entanto, recusou dizendo que precisava retornar à sua casa para ajudar Nakuru em alguma tarefa. Tomoyo também declinou o convite da amiga, dizendo que tinha ensaio do coral naquela tarde.  
O desânimo da card captor quase cortou o coração de Eriol, mas a sua desculpa falsa era necessária; ele não conseguiria passar muito tempo ao lado de Shaoran sem tentar algo assassino. Ele estava positivamente furioso com o garoto que detinha seus poderes temporariamente, e tinha total certeza de que o seu "desafio" estava sendo não só mais difícil como injusto. Injusto sobretudo com Tomoyo.  
O casal de namorados deus as mãos e saiu da sala junto com outros alunos, mas o jovem chinês ainda encontrou tempo de virar para Eriol e lançar um olhar que o jovem inglês não entendeu.

Quando Eriol e Tomoyo finalmente alcançaram o corredor da escola, o mago olhou de soslaio para a garota ao seu lado e suspirou antes de fazer uma pergunta:  
- Tomoyo... Por que você não quis sair com a Sakura e o Shaoran? Você não tem ensaio do coral hoje, não é?  
Um sorriso claramente melancólico enfeitou o rosto da linda aluna, que balançou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo por duas vezes. Um sorriso cúmplice apareceu na face do próprio mago, que se surpreendeu com a afirmação feita pela corista:  
- E Nakuru não precisa da sua ajuda hoje.  
Os dois riram em seguida, parando na frente da sala de música da escola que estava vazia àquela hora. De repente, Eriol teve uma idéia que talvez pudesse animar um pouco o espírito de Tomoyo; ela não merecia viver triste e ele certamente faria tudo que estava ao seu alcance para fazê-la sorrir, nem que fosse apenas por alguns segundos.  
O jovem inglês rapidamente tomou a mão da corista delicadamente com a sua, trazendo-a para dentro da sala de música. Os dois colocaram suas mochilas sobre o tampo de uma carteira, e Eriol fez seu caminho na direção do piano que estava na sala, erguendo a tampa que cobria o teclado do mesmo.  
Tomoyo se aproximou devagar, uma leve contração nos seus lábios parecendo anunciar que um sorriso se seguiria em breve. E ele veio de fato, quando Eriol fechou seus olhos por detrás do seus óculos e tocou a introdução de Yoru no Uta: a canção que mais lembrava Tomoyo, na sua opinião.  
O herdeiro dos poderes de Clow só reabriu os olhos quando sua amiga e colega começou a cantar. Os papéis haviam se invertido: quem tinha cerrado os olhos era Tomoyo, que entrelaçando as mãos como sempre fazia ao cantar, tinha uma expressão doce e um sorriso lindo no seu rosto.  
Eriol permitiu-se observar atentamente aquela que estava sendo tão atormentada indiretamente pelos planos de Shaoran, seus dedos se movendo automaticamente pelo teclado e deixando que ele apreciasse a visão da corista exibindo seu maior dom: cantar.  
Era provavelmente a primeira vez desde que os poderes de Eriol haviam sumido que os dois se entendiam tão bem e sem segredos; os dois alunos nutriam a mesma paixão pela música, e a conexão entre ambos costumava ser perfeita e sincera quando faziam duetos.  
Ao final da música Tomoyo reabriu seus olhos, sorrindo brilhantemente para o mago antes de caminhar até onde ele se encontrava. Sorrindo também e feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido efetivamente melhorar o ânimo da garota de longos cabelos negros, ele rapidamente mudou de posição no banco amplo do piano para que a herdeira do império Daidouji de brinquedos pudesse se sentar ao seu lado.  
- Obrigada, Eriol. - ela murmurou depois de algum tempo, deixando de olhar para as teclas do instrumento e fitando o garoto inglês depois de um tempo - Não me lembro da última vez que cantei essa música  
- Pode fazer muito tempo, mas você cantou com a perfeição de sempre, Tomoyo. - o mago a elogiou abertamente, notando as faces cor de porcelana da jovem ficarem levemente vermelhas - Parabéns.  
- Ah, você que merece as congratulações. Eu sei que você mal olhou para o teclado enquanto eu cantava.  
Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha elegantemente por detrás das lentes dos seus óculos, e Tomoyo riu, cobrindo a boca em seguida com a mão direita como se aquilo fizesse o seu riso parar.  
- Eu senti os seus olhos em mim o tempo todo, Eriol. Você não poderia estar olhando para o piano.  
Foi a vez do mago enrubescer suavemente.  
- Me desculpe, Tomoyo.  
- Não, não. - a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e tomou as mãos do jovem inglês entre as suas - Não precisa se desculpar. É bom saber que você gostou.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. De repente, o mago usou os dois braços para enlaçar a garota suavemente, deixando que ela apoiasse o rosto contra seu ombro.  
A corista chorava silenciosamente no seu ombro, exatamente como havia ocorrido no jardim da sua própria casa antes. A música provavelmente havia alegrado Tomoyo, mas era possível que tivesse lembrado-a de memórias tristes ou dolorosas no momento. Passando a mão esquerda pelos longos fios cor de ébano da sua colega, Eriol se surpreendeu ao notar que a garota havia abraçado-o de volta, apertando seu corpo quase imperceptivelmente enquanto o pianista continuava com as leves carícias.  
- Eriol...  
- Sim?  
- Você... Me promete que não vai me deixar? Jamais?  
O mago separou-se levemente de Tomoyo, em seguida usando dois dedos da sua mão direita para erguer o rosto da jovem, sentindo uma profunda agonia no seu coração ao observar as duas lindas ametistas que faziam o papel de olhos no rosto da garota tão cheios de lágrimas.  
Ela provavelmente estava sentindo a perda dolorosa de Sakura.  
- Ao longo desses últimos dois anos, você se tornou uma pessoa importante para mim, Tomoyo. Você é talentosa, gentil, companheira, preocupada com todos... E devo dizer que é linda também. - Eriol apenas sorriu calmamente enquanto um rubor mais forte coloria o rosto de Tomoyo - E posso dizer que você é a melhor amiga que tenho. Eu não quero ver você sofrer e sempre farei tudo que puder por você. E isso inclui não abandoná-la jamais.  
Eriol sentia-se estranhamente aliviado depois de dizer tudo aquilo. No final, eram coisas que ele já sentia há muito tempo, mas aquela confirmação por meio de palavras parecia ter convencido Tomoyo que, se o mago estava escondendo algo dela, era para o próprio bem de ambos. Sorrindo genuinamente, ela abraçou o jovem inglês com força, e dessa vez ele podia sentir o sorriso da garota nos seus braços contra o seu uniforme.  
- Obrigada, Eriol. Por tudo...  
- Não precisa agradecer, Tomoyo.  
Os dois se separaram mais uma vez, a garota se levantando rapidamente e curvando seu corpo para frente em uma desculpa não-verbal.  
- Meu Deus, Eriol. Minha mãe deve estar muito preocupada porque ainda não cheguei em casa... Obrigada de novo, mas eu realmente terei de ir agora.  
O mago inglês apenas sorriu, sabendo que a corista não mentia; ele não precisa de poderes mágicos para descobrir essas coisas. Ele também se levantou e fechou a tampa do piano, e junto os dois apanharam novamente suas mochilas antes de deixarem a sala.  
Caminharam lado a lado até o portão da escola, onde um carro preto estava esperando por Tomoyo há vários minutos. Ela rapidamente correu até o veículo e trocou algumas palavras com a motorista, retornando para o lado de Eriol logo a seguir:  
- Me desculpe, mas realmente preciso ir. Mas quero que saiba que você é alguém que admiro e gosto muito, e também... - ela se interrompeu, corando de leve sem razão aparente e em seguida balançando a cabeça rapidamente - Bom, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você para resolver seu problema, me diga. Quero ver você feliz novamente, Eriol.  
Os dois trocaram um último abraço e se separaram, o mago inglês somente se encaminhando para a sua casa quando o carro de Tomoyo já havia sumido. Suspirando pesadamente, Eriol percebeu que ele jamais conseguiria manipular a corista, principalmente depois das palavras totalmente sinceras que havia dito à garota mais cedo, na sala de música.  
Ao chegar à sua casa, o mago havia decidido esperar pela confissão da personagem que Tomoyo interpretaria na peça; seus poderes valiam menos que a amizade da linda garota de olhos ametistas. Muito menos.  
Foi Nakuru quem percebeu que o seu mestre entrara suspirando de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto. Sorrindo e saltitando, ela foi atrás de Spinnel, pronta para contar que Eriol estava com todos os sintomas de alguém apaixonado.

_Continua..._

**N/A²:** Como eu mencionei no último capítulo, eu realmente alterei o gênero da fic - ela agora é "Drama/Romance". Mas vai dar tudo certo no final! "Zettai daijoubu", como dizia a Sakura na série.

Agradeço pelo apoio de **Mayabi Yoruno**, **analu**, **littledark**, **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**, **She Ryuuzaki**, **Musette Fujiwara**, **Yullie Black Uzumaki** e **Miseni-san** no último capítulo e espero que non me matem pela demora.

Falta só mais um!  
Mari-chan.


End file.
